


Best Made Plans

by YukiDWinters



Series: Best Made Plans [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, caring Launchpad, drake mallard is a klutz, fight me, funzo's, where fun is in the zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Even the best made plans tend to go awry, as Drake Mallard finds out when he tries to ask out Launchpad only to be detoured by children, arcade games, and supervillains.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Best Made Plans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740115
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Best Made Plans

Drake Mallard had not planned for the day to go like this. To be honest, he had not planned his life to go like this. He was supposed to have been a successful actor. He was supposed to play Darkwing Duck. He was supposed to be the inspiration for people through his amazing acting talents. He was not supposed to actually become Darkwing Duck once the movie production shut down due to THE Jim Starling, the original Darkwing Duck, his hero, going crazy and then going up in flames with the entire set.

But to digress. The day was not supposed to go like this. He was supposed to drop Gosalyn off at McDuck manor. She would then go with Webby, Lena, Violet, and the boys to Funzo’s for the afternoon. He would then walk over to the garage where Launchpad lived and invite him out to a nice dinner. Drake would admit that he really liked Launchpad, and then maybe, hopefully, Launchpad would say he liked Drake back. They would then kiss and everything would be amazing and they would be the best crime fighting duo/most amazing couple ever, and whatever else might come after that.

That, of course, did not happen. Here is what did.

It all started when Dewey insisted that Launchpad had to come with them to Funzo’s so that they could go back and play the super cool spy game that they had played last time. Launchpad, being Launchpad and wanting nothing more than to please his best friend (it’s fine, totally fine. There are bigger more romantic plans afoot), of course said yes, and then proceeded to invite Drake along, which he guessed was good enough. It might not have been a nice dinner, but possibly, could be a date?

That became debatable when they actually got to Funzo’s. The girls took off in one direction, Louie went towards the pizza to get his “water” cup, Huey went off towards the arcade, and Dewey dragged Launchpad over to get the glasses to play the spy game. This left Drake alone. In the middle of a children’s play arcade. Well. He could handle this. Maybe when Launchpad and Dewey were done, then he and Drake could hang out a bit, talk, maybe play...oh my God, is that the Darkwing Duck video arcade game?

Drake decided that was the perfect game to play while waiting for Launchpad. Launchpad would finish his mission, he would come find Drake, he would see the video game, he would notice how amazing Drake is doing, he would go “Drake, I’m so in love with you. Let’s get married and fight crime together forever,” and everything would be fine.  
None of this happened. What did happen was Megavolt. Or at least the villain who acted like a Megavolt fanboy.

The moment he heard the loud, maniacal cackle he gave a sigh.

“I am here to liberate these lights and their beauty from you monstrous, little brats,” the yellow-jumpsuited rat cried aloud as confused children were rushed out of the building by screaming parents. On the side, the staff just sighed, and began to evacuate as well. Villains were becoming a common training session topic in their hiring.  
Drake groaned, “This looks like a job for Darkwing Duck!”

He glanced around fumbling in his shirt pocket for a small smoke bomb. The arcade was vacant. He threw it to the ground and quickly changed. Once the smoke was gone so was he.  
Megavolt had quickly gotten work, unscrewing every individual light bulb from its place. He cried, “Come my children! Be free!”

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, “I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the ticket that won’t come out of the arcade game machine! I am Darkwing Duck!”

Megavolt rolled his eyes, “Oh, great. The fanboy’s back.”

“Talk for yourself, you ridiculous rip-off!” Darkwing fired back, and quickly scanned the arcade finding that of course his daughter and her friends had not left the building and were in fact trying to come up with a plan to defeat Megavolt. Darkwing turned to face them, “Would you all get out of here?”

Gosalyn, being Gosalyn, stuck her tongue out before saying, “Not a chance!”

Of course, this being the time Darkwing was distracted and about to explode at his child, Megavolt took the advantage and began to use his powers to attack.

About 30 to 40 minutes, one stern talking to, and of course a hug (though not the one the had been planned), Drake, Launchpad, and the kids returned to McDuck Mansion, while resulted in the immediate retelling of the tale to Scrooge McDuck and Mrs. Beakley, while Drake tried to shrink further in the corner, unsure of how the two would react to the children being in danger. The two, only surprising to Drake, laughed and said how wonderful and began to talk about the techniques used in the fight and how else to implement them. Drake would never get used to the McDuck family, though he was starting to see that as normal perhaps.

He slowly creeped out the door, seeing that everyone was distracted, giving a brief murmured excuse that no one would hear. He silently shut the door to the study and began to walk down the hall to the stairs and when he got there, he sighed and took a seat. He began to wring his hands, then placed his elbows on his knees and leaned over. He brought his clasped hands to the top of his head and let out a groan. Nothing had gone as planned today. Nothing.

“I was so stupid to fall in love with my best friend,” he sighed out, quietly, sure that no one would hear him.

“What?” a voice came from behind him.

Drake popped up and immediately turned around on his foot, to notice Launchpad was standing in the hall right behind him. This is of course the time Drake’s natural clumsiness kicked in, with the quickness of it all, and he fell down the stairs to the small landing that led to the other staircases in the foyer. Drake landed on his front and then turned over to stare at Launchpad running down the stairs behind him.

“Oh my God!” Launchpad’s eyes got wide as he began to lean over and checked to see if Drake had seriously injured himself, “Are you okay, dude?”

Drake, panicking, tried to slide away only to slide into the corner of the landing and find himself trapped between the wall and Launchpad. He began to try and look anywhere other than his crush, “I’m fine, LP. Really! Just some lighting bruising probably! But, I’m fine! Really!”

“Ya sure, DW? Because that looked like a really bad fall there!” Launchpad continued to look over Drake’s body for bruises.

“Just fine, Launchpad!”

Launchpad looked at him, nodded and began to put the arm that he was holding, slowly moving it’s way down Drake’s arm till it held his hand in a loose grasp, “If you’re sure?’

“Positive, LP! Just peach!” Drake couldn’t help but look at this hand that was now in Launchpad’s hand and, oh, God, he is so far off the plan and everything was supposed to be perfect and now… Launchpad was leaning over and kissing him. Launchpad’s beak was touching his beak. What was happening? This is happening. Is this happening?

Launchpad slowly moved back, but Drake followed, continuing the kiss, because even confused and unsure of the situation, kissing Launchpad McQuack had to be some sort of miracle.  
The two slowly parted and finally Drake looked Launchpad in the eyes. He noticed the duck was blushing just about as fiercely as Drake felt he was. Slowly, he and Launchpad came to sitting positions on the floor. They both looked as awkward as they felt, hunched over, looking at their laps.

“So,” Drake said trying to gain back the small ounce of courage he had to look Launchpad in the eyes again, “that was…interesting.”

“Yeah,” Launchpad gave a lopsided grin, “It was.”

“Do you...want to do that again?”

Launchpad sat up with the quick speed of a puppy dog, “Yes!” he then sat back and cleared his throat, “I mean...Yeah.”

Drake chuckled, “Would you like to, maybe, go on a date with me sometime?”

Launchpad’s eyes lit up, “Definitely!”

“Great,” Drake gave a laugh, “Maybe tomorrow? Before we go patrol?” He slowly began to stand up only to have Launchpad immediately try to help him to his feet.

“That would be awesome!” Launchpad began to excitedly babble about where to go and what to do, as he took Drake’s hand and began to lead him up the stairs, back to the study. Then he turned. “Oh, yeah? Drake, what were you saying before?”

“Before?” Drake raised an eyebrow.

“When you were on the stairs?” Launchpad said, “You looked sad, and I couldn’t hear you. What’d you say?”

Drake froze for a second, then laughed, “Just thinking of plans, LP. Just thinking of plans.”


End file.
